


Inconvenienced

by Sinnykins



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Consensual, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kagune, Kagune hugs, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnykins/pseuds/Sinnykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes minor details are swallowed up in the intensity of Hide's enthusiasm to please Kaneki. And sometimes that minor detail is an empty tube of lubricant discovered halfway through the act. Late night convenience store run shenanigans ensue to rectify this mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenienced

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt for something similar to this on tumblr, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I sat down and tried to write it myself. When combined with my post anime finale sorrows, it was the push I needed to procrastinate on my studies and make a fic! In the process, I've learned that humor writing is not my strong point, and I should stick to smut and introspective fluff. I don't know if this counts as properly domestic but I consider runs to the store in that general category. ...Tagging things that aren't just kinks is hard. I just really love Kaneki and Hide being adorable sweethearts??
> 
> As a side note, there's a mention of NishiKimi, so be prepared for that if you read. Thank you a bunch for your support, and please enjoy!! uwu

The soft sound of his heated, erratic breaths broke the silence of his apartment, accompanied occasionally by the rustle of fabric or a shameless wet sucking sound that had him flushing up around the ears. It always stole the air from his lungs, just how enthusiastic Hide got when handling him -- careful, gentle, thorough just the same, but with an overwhelming dedication that was, at times, difficult to sit through, and always nearly impossible to match. Kaneki himself could do little more than hold on tightly to fluffy yellow locks, twisting and wringing them with his shaking fingers to match the squirming and twisting of his hips...one ankle over Hide's shoulder, the other gouging and digging at the mattress beneath him.

 

Most of his noises were swallowed down around the throbbing of his heart caught in his throat, but it was a self-conscious habit that Hide had gently been trying to coax out of him, and every time a hitched gasp or a broken whimper wheedled its way free, Kaneki was rewarded with a renewed bout of smothering enthusiasm. That, and the tightening coils of soft, slippery scales around Hide's torso, arms, and legs always seemed to imbue Hide with an endless amount of giddy excitement; he had a habit of stroking his fingers over whatever length of Kaneki's tentacles he could reach while his mouth was otherwise occupied.

 

It was all at once that Kaneki's muscles began to tense, thighs quivering as a keen in the back of his throat gave way to a proper needy moan -- he had no idea what Hide was doing now, but whatever it was was so _right_ \-- and his back arched right off the bed.

 

"A-ah...ah...! Hide--!" Voice soft but thickened with desire, his plea had a very prominent shudder running down the length of Hide's body as well. And, all at once, that scalding heat was removed, replaced with the sweetest kisses along Kaneki's thighs, soothing circles rubbed into his hips. Kaneki was left reeling, still on the brink of a melting, coiled peak seated deep within his gut, sucking down shaking gulps of air while he slumped back in a trembling and sweaty mess. One arm draped across his eyes, his lips pressed in a firm line as he weakly stroked his free hand through Hide's tangled hair.

 

More kisses trailed up over his stomach, feather-light but with a sensual, lingering buzz across Kaneki's skin. His tentacles loosened slightly to allow the movement up his body, until he found himself covered completely by Hide's warm skin, and he pressed his face in the lightly damp mess he'd made of Hide's hair as he held him close and breathed in deep. Hands stroked his shaking sides and lips sought out the throbbing pulse beneath the curve of Kaneki's jaw, where he paused to murmur. "Sorry." Another few kisses, on his chin and cheeks, and he waited until Kaneki slowly removed his arm.

 

Their eyes met, both reflecting a similarly heated nature, and Hide leaned in slowly to connect their lips properly. Kaneki could taste himself there, a faint and familiar flavor that had him shivering with the reminder of his need. "I'm sorry, Kaneki," Hide murmured without fully breaking the kiss, and slowly brushed some hair out of Kaneki's face. "Please let me be a little selfish...I want to try again." As much lust as there was, straining that gentle voice, there was twice as much warmth and affection. For all of his apologizing...Kaneki wasn't upset in the slightest.

 

But he supposed that was why Hide had known it was okay to stop there in the first place.

 

"I want us both...together..." Even Hide, who was so shamelessly determined to please Kaneki, seemed a little flustered in the face of confessing his own desire. But Kaneki already understood, and pulled him down into another firm kiss to express it.

 

"I-it's okay..." Kaneki said softly as he traced his fingers along the side of Hide's face. "I don't mind trying again." He was blushing, and his gaze strayed some from Hide's warm brown eyes, but he was doing his best to keep bringing it back despite his mild embarrassment. "I'd...like it if we could..."

 

"Kaneki," Hide breathed, voice breaking with the intensity of his passion. He pulled Kaneki close, holding him tight so the lines of their bodies rested evenly against one another and their legs intertwined. It was a little suffocating to be held like someone's most important person in the whole world...the ache in Kaneki's chest threatened to choke him, although it felt just as likely that his heart would simply burst from the warm swelling. And yet, their closeness wasn't enough, and his kagune curled more possessively around Hide as he buried his face against his neck. They remained like that, surrounded by each other and the mingling of their scents, until both boys were overcome by their nagging sense of need.

 

Hide pressed a few more kisses to Kaneki's face before shifting off of him enough to reach the bedside table, straining a little as he pulled open the top drawer and felt around inside. When he wasn't able to accomplish this with as much skill as he had hoped, he gave a sheepish little laugh and grin in Kaneki's direction -- one that struck Kaneki with another crushing wave of affection that forced him to avert his eyes. Then, a triumphant noise, followed by Hide returning to warm Kaneki's body with his own.

 

"I'll go slower today, okay?" Kaneki nodded in response and watched Hide work the cap off the tube of lubricant, off-handedly noticing how low they were. Amidst the racing of his heart, the anticipation warming his groin, he made a mental note to pick up some more next time he was out.

 

Seconds dragged on, two sets of hazy eyes locked on the flattened, crinkled tube that Hide was squeezing with increasing force. Nothing came out, despite the desperation of his attempts.

 

"...Ah," Kaneki said softly as his mind cleared just enough to remember their last heated affair.

 

"AAAH!" Hide's recognition was a little more energetic, and he sat up quickly with an expression of horror. "Kaneki, we're out of lube!" He exclaimed, even as he kept up the struggle just a little longer, in the off-chance that he might find a bit hiding in the nooks and crannies.

 

"I thought you were going to buy more, Hide..." Now Kaneki was sitting up as well, the direness of the situation not lost on him despite his more muted reaction.

 

"I forgot!"

 

"You're the one we go grocery shopping for in the first place."

 

"I know, but there was that special sale going on, and I forgot to go down the aisle, and...Kanekiiiiiiii...!" Hide whined, throwing his arms around Kaneki's waist and pressing his face into his bare stomach. "I'm sorry!" Big brown eyes peered up at him apologetically, and a couple of kisses just above his navel followed suit. A brief moment of silence settled between them as they contemplated the inevitable with displeasure.

 

"...It's fine, right?" Kaneki offered. He shifted, still very aware of the throbbing between his legs and the desire for the release he'd been so close to. "I already make a lot, so--" As if to demonstrate, he brushed the tip of a tentacle over Hide's cheek, leaving behind a glistening patch in its wake. Hide proceeded to turn rather red in the face.

 

"K-K-Kaneki--!!" It came out a bit choked, and he promptly removed himself from Kaneki's waist to rub at the back of his neck. Thick red coils slid around Hide and pulled him close again, so Kaneki could lightly bump their noses together and kiss Hide with a demanding edge. Unable to resist, Hide melted in the embrace of tentacles and the soft, alluring warmth of Kaneki's mouth; he didn't notice too much as he was coaxed back down onto the bed. Kaneki slid his tongue over Hide's lips, and it was followed closely by a very careful nip of his teeth. He was rewarded with a moan that he swallowed down eagerly, and took as the perfect opportunity to press his hips up against Hide's.

 

"N-no, nope, hold on--! Time out!" Hands gently pushed him away, until he was looking up at Hide's flustered, but firm, expression. "As unbelievably sexy as it is to have you trying to seduce me into throwing caution to the wind for the sake of being with you as soon as possible, I'm going to have to stop you right there, Kaneki." It was obviously difficult for Hide to do...Kaneki could recognize the signs (and smells) of Hide's arousal, and he had to fight against his own rising instinct to try and "seduce" Hide again. They were both shivering now, and eyeing each other up with blatant lustful intentions.

 

"Then what're we supposed to do?" Kaneki didn't want to be bitter about the situation, but his voice was a little strained. Hide brushed a hand through Kaneki's hair apologetically.

 

"We'll put our pants on and do a late night lube run. It's just one little thing, it'll be quick! I'll be back to ravishing you senseless in no time, I promise." With a wink, Hide leaned in to press a very chaste and very brief kiss to Kaneki's forehead. The sweet action didn't detract from the effect his words had on Kaneki, who couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. There was always the possibility of asking Hide to continue with his mouth before they left...he knew that Hide would give in to a request like that. It was the thought of Hide suffering on his own that gave him pause -- and if he returned the favor, then he would miss out on that satisfying closeness, the connection of his body with Hide's...

 

A closeness that he had developed a craving for, the suggestion of which was enough to make him relent with a soft sigh. Gray eyes slid shut for a brief moment as he fought against the tingling tension of desire that pulled his muscles taut and wore his nerves thin, swallowed down the heat that crawled up from between his thighs to settle in his stomach, and eased his kagune away from the addictive touch of Hide's skin.

 

"Alright...but it isn't going to be easy to get them to go back in..."

 

* * *

 

 

Some amount of struggling with his kagune later, the two of them had gotten dressed in baggy sweatpants and t-shirts. Upon finding out that Kaneki didn't really have sweatpants, Hide had encouraged him to borrow some, and then promptly regretted the sight of his clothes hanging loosely on Kaneki's frame. When combined with Hide's shirt off the floor, thoroughly saturated in the boy's scent, the two of them became hopelessly incapacitated for a moment as they struggled against their respective urges.

 

But, eventually, through sheer willpower alone, they made it out of the apartment and had an awkward walk to their nearby late-night convenience store. Kaneki wasn't sure if the looseness of the pants only made his steps more uneven, but he was beyond grateful for the empty streets that they walked along in silence. Occasionally he glanced over at Hide, and swore he could see the subtle outline of something through his pants...it made him swallow thickly and quickly look away each time, his face hot with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement.

 

"We made it!" Hide exclaimed to break the silence, startling Kaneki out of his less than pure thoughts. They were standing in front of the store now, engulfed in the soft glow of the lights streaming out from behind the sliding glass doors. Kaneki looked at Hide, then inside, dreading the contact with another living creature when it must have been so obvious what the two of them had been up to. Their clothes, the hastily tidied nature of their hair...he was sure they both had some marks on their necks and shoulders, and there was no doubt about their bruised lips. But if that wouldn't give it away, their purchase surely would.

 

"Don't worry, Kaneki. Only the cashier will know of our debauchery, and it'll be our little secret."

 

It did little to soothe his nerves -- in fact, he was sure his blush had worsened from the comment. Kaneki's stomach clenched with rising anxiety over the situation.

 

"Ahhh, I'm sure whoever it is sees this kind of thing a lot and doesn't really care!" Hide hastily added as an afterthought. "How about we make two separate purchases? I'll buy the 'goods', and you can pick up a coffee. That way they'll be less likely to assume, right?" The second attempt at reassurance was accompanied by a gentle hand on his back, and Kaneki felt a little foolish at being the only one so worked up at the thought of a convenience store clerk judging them for their evening purchase.

 

"You seem like you'd be pretty good at espionage and that type of thing, Hide," Kaneki mused with a mild smile, a little hesitant but determined to match Hide's bravery, and immensely grateful for the attempts at easing his mind. The expression was returned several fold; Hide beamed back at him.

 

"I'll show you just how good I am at sneaking my way into your pants when we get back," Hide teased.

 

"...That was pretty bad." There was amusement in Kaneki's voice and a bit of color to his cheeks, but he nudged at Hide with his elbow and shook his head.

 

"Ah...really? I thought it was at least worth a chuckle."

 

"Come on, let's go inside," Kaneki urged to avoid making further comments, already stepping forward.

 

"You can't blame me for trying!" Still trying to protest a bit, Hide followed after Kaneki anyway as the doors slid apart with a soft hiss, followed by a very metallic chime to announce their presence. The cashier didn't look up from his magazine as he greeted them.

 

The small store really did seem pretty empty, and Kaneki let out a soft breath of relief. They swung around the outside to grab a can of coffee first, and a nearby bag of chips for good measure before ducking into the aisle they were really there for. Kaneki pretended to look disinterested by the wall of colorful boxes with equally colorful claims as Hide read through the brands with a very serious expression, one hand rubbing at his chin.

 

"...Maybe we should try a different one this time?" Hide glanced over his shoulder at Kaneki, still bent at the waist from peering at labels.

 

"What's wrong with the one we've been using?" There was a touch of urgency to his voice as he glanced around for anyone potentially listening in, all while trying to maintain an air of indifference to Hide's contemplated purchase.

 

"Hmm...there's nothing wrong with it, really. But don't you think it would be interesting to try something new instead? There are a lot of different kinds," Hide explained, none the wiser to Kaneki's concerns. In fact, he grabbed one of the boxes off the shelf and offered it to Kaneki. "See, doesn't this sound exciting? Long lasting, extremely slippery, and heats on contact! I mean, unless you like the temperature play--" There wasn't anything mean-spirited about Hide's enthusiasm, but Kaneki was gradually turning a rather impressive shade of red, and pushed the box at Hide to stop him.

 

"A-any is fine! Please just pick one so we can leave!" Kaneki spoke in a hushed whisper, ducking his head a little in case the cashier became curious and glanced their way. This surprised Hide, his eyes widening, lips still parted, and his eyebrows raised. But he slowly closed his mouth, blinked once, then looked at the box pressed to his chest.

 

"...Ah, sorry, sorry...I got a little carried away there." With an apologetic smile, he raised a hand to lightly ruffle Kaneki's hair. "If it's alright with you, can we try this one?"

 

This time Kaneki actually looked at the box, and went so far as to gently remove it from Hide's hand to inspect the back. After a moment longer, he set it back on the shelf, and picked one nearby. "...I think this one would be better," he said softly, glancing away as he offered it to Hide.

 

Again, Hide was surprised, but his smile became very warm. Taking a quick moment to scan the package, he nodded. "It looks good! Thanks, Kaneki." Without lingering, Hide headed towards the cashier, and Kaneki followed with an odd sort of fluttering in his stomach and a warmth spreading through his cheeks. Despite his concerns, there really didn't seem to be anything to get so anxious about...and he found that being able to pick out something he was planning to use with Hide was...pleasant. There was a certain excitement involved, in the thought that the thing he'd chosen would be put to use, and the claims made on the box _were_ pretty interesting to think about, to say the least.

 

And just as soon as his stomach filled with the warm fluttering of anticipation, Kaneki found it dropping out from underneath him from the added weight of an abrupt lump of dread.

 

"Senpai?" Hide exclaimed beside him, confirming the source of Kaneki's distress. He had frozen a few feet away from the counter, his face paling a bit.

 

There in front of the cashier was a certain glasses-wearing ghoul that had given them an awful lot of trouble before. Things were a bit complicated now, but certainly better since Nishio had started working at Anteiku...regardless, he was definitely one of the last people that Kaneki wanted spotting them during their late night lube run.

 

"Haa?" The man in question glanced over at them lazily, and snorted softly upon seeing them. "What're you two shits doing here so late?" Oddly enough, Kaneki noticed him discreetly shifting in front of the counter, his back to the man ringing him up. The clerk had yet to put his magazine down, too.

 

"We could be asking you the same thing, senpai," Hide responded cheekily with a bit of a sly smile. It threw Kaneki off, and he thought it would certainly give them away for Hide to be eluding to...probably dirty things, but it seemed to have a similar effect on Nishio, who glanced away and scratched at the inside of his ear with a pinky.

 

"Jeez, Nagachika, anyone ever tell you you're nosy as hell?" But he didn't seem particularly irritable, just a little on edge. It was an odd mood to see him in, and Hide glanced at Kaneki -- seemed they'd both noticed it. They blinked at Nishio, and the silence dragged on before he gave an irritated sigh. "Kimi was out of..." He looked away then, muttering something unintelligible to himself as he folded his arms across his chest.

 

"Hoooo?" Hide hummed with interest, his eyebrows raising. "That's surprisingly gentlemanly of you." It was enough to make Kaneki grow particularly red in the face again -- to think that Hide would so boldly comment on something like that...but was it possible? Had Nishio really run into the same situation as the two of them? The coincidence seemed rather substantial.

 

Nishio rolled his eyes and turned back to the cashier when the man cleared his throat and restated the amount due. A couple bills were dumped haphazardly on the counter as Nishio grabbed his plastic bag, holding it casually with two fingers.

 

"Don't get the wrong idea, you brat. She was blubbering about how she didn't realize she'd run out already, and it'd make a mess of everything unless she got more."

 

Now both Hide and Kaneki were confused, and glanced at each other once again. Hide raised a single eyebrow in question, and Kaneki gave a little shake of his head, signaling that he was just as lost.

 

"I told her I didn't know what all the fuss was about, and she could use my mouth instead if she wanted. I thought it was pretty damn generous of me..." Nishio raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck, mildly irate, and almost sheepish. "She locked me out and told me not to come back unless I had these. What a pain..." At 'these' he shook his bag in their direction. Kaneki briefly caught a glimpse inside, and his eyes widened, then jerked away as his face grew uncomfortably hot.

 

"E-eh?!" Kaneki just about squeaked. Even Hide, upon seeing a little flash of pink packaging, fell unusually quiet. Neither of them knew how to respond, and there were a couple moments of tense, awkward silence before Nishio cleared his throat.

 

"Whatever...so what about you?" Fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose, Nishio finally seemed to look at them properly, his gaze uninterested and leisurely to match his drawling tone. That is, until he caught sight of the box held in Hide's hand. It was Nishio's turn for his eyes to widen, though his reaction was far less pronounced than their's had been -- a tenseness across his shoulders, the wideness in his eyes, the thin line of his lips. His gaze darted from the box, to Hide, to Kaneki, back to the box. Hide gave him a sheepish smile and slowly shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Nevermind, I don't even want to fucking know," Nishio spat, his expression twisting with displeasure.

 

"Ah...perhaps we should just pretend...this never happened?"  Kaneki offered softly, no longer able to look at Nishio. This had little consequence, anyway -- Nishio was no longer looking at them, either.

 

They didn't get much of an answer besides a derisive snort and a wave of his free hand as Nishio exited the convenience store, and the two of them looked at each other after he'd left. Through the entire exchange, the cashier had continued to read his magazine with a look of impassive boredom, and even now didn't raise his eyes from the pages.

 

"...Do you think...?" Kaneki asked hesitantly, glancing back in the direction of the doors sliding neatly shut.

 

"...It'll probably be alright," Hide offered, though he seemed a little unsure himself. Rubbing at the back of his head, he soon cleared his throat and gestured at the counter. "Go ahead, Kaneki. You want to get back soon, right?"

 

They made their purchases, although in the end the separation trick seemed a bit meaningless; they weren't even looked at once by the guy, he simply scanned their items, briefly glanced up to read them their totals, then counted their change. He didn't acknowledge what they had bought...and Kaneki wondered a bit if it was a side effect of working late night shifts for a while. For a moment he began to consider the odd purchases that might have been made under the clerk's watch, but he stopped himself before his thoughts could really derail into odd territory.

 

The two of them left with their bags in hand, although Kaneki felt the urgency of the situation had drained substantially by the unexpected turn of events that had transpired. As they walked back together, once more submerged in silence, there wasn't a lingering anxiety of being seen, nor a buzz of heated anticipation that caused him to walk a little funny. In fact, Kaneki was somewhat worn out from all of the 'excitement', and their walk back did nothing to improve his energy level.

 

After arriving at the apartment, he kicked off his shoes and stepped inside, only to have an arm curl around his waist and teeth nibble gently at his neck. Kaneki tilted his head to peer at Hide, who glanced up at him with mildly playful eyes.

 

"Hey," he murmured affectionately against Kaneki's skin, before nuzzling up to his jaw. It was enough to make Kaneki shiver, and it started a subtle fluttering in his stomach again.

 

"...Hey," Kaneki responded, and allowed himself to be pulled into a soft, lingering kiss over his shoulder. Despite the suggestion of Hide's motions, the ghost of his promise from earlier coming to mind, there was a lack of urgency on Hide's end as well. When he pulled away, a question settled between them, and Kaneki found himself teetering between the options he had.

 

On one hand, it was likely Hide was still very much interested in continuing, even if the passion needed to be built up again. In that sense, he didn't want to disappoint. On the other hand...Kaneki wasn't really feeling it anymore, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to invest the energy to get back to where they had left off. It was a bit difficult for Kaneki to say no to people...and even with Hide, he still had that problem when he knew it was something Hide was very passionate about, or interested in.

 

Noticing the indecision, Hide gently hooked his chin over Kaneki's shoulder and wrapped his other arm around his waist, holding him close from behind.

 

"What would you like to do, Kaneki?" he asked softly, keeping his eyes averted to reduce the likelihood of fraying Kaneki's nerves. A few moments of silence ticked by as Kaneki deliberated, certain he'd already come to his conclusion but struggling a bit with the words sliding off his tongue. Hide waited patiently all the while, a thumb gently rubbing over Kaneki's stomach in the meantime by way of encouragement.

 

"...Maybe..." Finally, some sound started to come out, and the presence of his own voice in his ears helped spur Kaneki on to continue. "Maybe...we could watch something together?" He offered hesitantly.

 

There might have been a brief flicker of remorse in Hide's eyes, but it was swallowed up in an instant by a brilliant smile and a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Sounds like a perfect way to wind down for the evening," Hide replied, not sounding the least bit grumpy or irritable. Gratitude and relief flooded through Kaneki, eating away at the tension he hadn't realized was plaguing his muscles. He relaxed back against Hide, allowed himself to be held, and smiled lightly himself. Somehow, Kaneki had the excellent fortune of ending up with the most kind and considerate human being on the planet...and he pressed a kiss to Hide's temple to express his appreciation. They remained like that a while longer, reveling in the simple contact and the gentle warmth it brought with it.

 

"Hey, Kaneki...?" Hide started, easing them out of the tender moment. Of course, Kaneki still fully expected something sappy to follow -- he had already prepared for the imminent and very clingy cuddling on the couch.

 

"Mm?"

 

"...Are you gonna eat those chips?" Hide's tone was faux-innocent -- the way he batted his eyelashes up at Kaneki gave away the playful nature of the question. Kaneki rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop his smile from widening in response.

 

"I'm going to eat _you_ if you aren't careful," he threatened teasingly in return, jabbing at Hide with an elbow.

 

"Hey, I don't think I'd mind it that much." Hide winked at him, then unwound his arms from Kaneki's waist to head further into the apartment. Kaneki watched him, his smile still very much present, and a pleasant warmth settled comfortably in his stomach.

 

Kaneki really was...so, so unbelievably lucky.

 

 


End file.
